A Glimpse of the Past
by missbrunettgirl
Summary: A series of one shots about my favorite canon ship Lily and James! At least 12 are planned but are subject to change! possible DH spoilers later on. Please R&R! Different rating's for each chapter!
1. Stag

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Stag

"Ugg!" Lily exclaimed slamming her books down on the grass and sitting her self by the lake. Seventh year Lily Evans glared angrily at the clear blue lake breathing deeply. Luckily for her the weather was still calm on the last day before fall. Lily was once again angry at James Potter for admittedly no good reason.

The James Potter was around 6'1 with brown be speckled eyes, windblown jet black hair, and a very nice body. Lately the newly appointed head boy had not asked her out, pulled any malicious pranks, picked on any Slytherins(that Lily knew about), or done anything to make Lily upset, and there in lay the issue. Lily was completely bewildered by his new found attitude on life and towards her. He was a complete gentleman to her holding doors, pulling chairs out, and being incredibly polite.

Tonight at dinner James had saved Lily a seat and listened to everything she had said. Lily knew she had no right to be upset at him but, she was. Why wasn't he asking her out? Why did she want him to ask her out? Lily gazed over the forest and saw the most beautiful white stag she had ever seen. She gasped at his beauty and the fact that is seemed to be coming towards her.

"Hello." Lily whispered slowly extending her arm out to the stag. The stag looked into her eyes and put its head against her hand. Lily stroked the stag softly. "You're beautiful." The stag's eyes met hers and she found her self entranced in the animals familiar brown eyes.

"You're lucky you're a guy." Lily commented. The stag looked as though it was smiling. "Guy's have it so easy. Girls never know what you're thinking either, but you seem so self assured and you know what you want. Girls have so many emotions to deal with. Guys just seem to not really care." Now the stag shook its head disbelievingly. "You don't agree?" Lily asked grinning. "Well take for example the situation I'm in now."

The stag sat by her looking patient. Lily sighed. She looked at the stag who was watching, waiting for her to begin. Lily couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity. "There's this guy," Lily began. The stag tensed. "And he's liked me for years, and I've kind of liked him to." The stag looked hopeful at this. "All I've ever asked of him was for him to grow up and, now he has." Lily took a deep breath and continued. "I don't know if I can trust him. I want to. All he's ever shown me is this one side of him and now in a month he's turned it around but, how do I know if it's real? How do I know he's real?"

"It's hard to tell if he likes me the same way I like him." Lily complained absent mindedly stroking the stag. "Is he just yanking my chain or does he really care for me?" The stag looked sad at this. Lily turned and looked at the stag. "You're so lucky. You get to spend you days in the forest being free. I bet you're a huge lady's stag."

The stag snorted at this and Lily giggled. "Okay maybe your not chasing after all the doe's of the forest. Maybe you've found your mate." The stag nodded at this and Lily smiled sadly. "You know what really stinks about this whole situation?" The stage stared urging Lily to continue. "I've found my stag but, I don't know if I'm his doe and you know what else, I think I love him." Lily sighed again. She stood up and turned away from the stag heading for the castle.

"I love you too." A deep voice said from behind Lily. She turned around to see James Potter standing where the stag had been only moments before.

"You….you were….I told you secret….how could you…" Lily couldn't find the words.

"Lily I didn't do it to spy on you I swear. It's just that you never open up to me and I just wanted you to feel comfortable and I knew you wouldn't if it was me. I'm sorry if you feel betrayed but, Lily you have to know I love you."

"I think we need to talk." Lily said calmly. James looked scared but, then Lily smiled and James knew it would be alright.

A/N- This is the first to a series of One shots about Lily and James. So far I have 12 planned but, that could change. I will try to update as soon as possible but, my only real free time is on the weekends so please bare with me! Reviews are very welcome!


	2. Like a Force of Nature

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!

K+

This is Sirius's point of view on Lily and James's wedding day as he does his best man speech and tries to define there relationship…

Like a Force of Nature

When he looks at her it's like everything else just fades away. I really don't know why they work they just do. He's air, lofty, swift, carefree, and confident. She's his fire, passionate, temperamental, and beautiful. When she looks at him it's like she's engulfing him. The way they are together is like they are meant to be. They complete each other.

James was always enticed by the red head. I think I knew he loved her before she did. All he could do was talk about her. Albeit in an annoyed way at first but, then progressively he would comment on how pretty she was, or how he liked the way she walked, talked, everything about her. I later asked him why he knew he was in love with her and he told me it was the first time she slapped him in our third year. I asked why then in that moment did he know. He laughed at me and told me that know one really knows why they love someone they just do. So naturally I went to ask Lily the same questions hoping for more insight.

Lily took longer to warm up to James. I could see her secretly glancing at him during lessons though. Especially in there fifth year, she would look at him then glare when he caught her and then she would look at him and glare. It was a fun year for me. James and I were hexing Slytherins left and right that year….but, back to the story. Finally in seventh year Lily looked at James in a new light. They became 'friends'. The reason I say 'friends' and not friends is because friends don't secretly snog behind there other friends back before coming out and telling people that they were more than friends, but they weren't ever really friends now were they? I'm rambling again aren't I? Anyway Lily said that she knew she loved James when he picked up a paint brush and painted her a picture of a moonlit lake. She still has the picture to. I then asked her why she loved him. I was disappointed in her answer. I thought it was more constructive than James's but, she gave me the exact same reason.

I've watched there relationship for years. I've seen them fight, get angry, get completely depressed over each other, and then I've seen them just sit together for hours not talking just looking at each other. There love transcends. It takes an outsider to truly even come close to try and define what they have. There soul's match each other. There heart beats match.

I don't know why they fit so perfectly, but they do. No one can really define love. When people ask me what love is I point to Lily and James. There like a force of nature. Sometimes destructive, painful, but in the end completely unexplained and meant to be. So I raise my glass and to my best friend and the love of his life and I am happy to say that I knew this day would come all along. Three cheers to Mr. and Mrs. James Potter on there wedding day!

(A/N)- So what do you think??? Review's wanted!!! I'll try to post by Sunday night but, don't hold me to it! Any ideas for a Lily and James one shot or anything you guys want to see are also welcome!


	3. Detention!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!

Detention!

"This sucks!" Lily huffed. The fifth year Gryffindor girl was sitting in Professor McGonagall's transfiguration room for detention. Accompanying her were James Potter and Sirius Black. To say the least it was all Potters fault.

"It's not as if I'm enjoying it either Evans." Potter replied.

"What's the matter Evans you've never had a detention before?" Black asked grinning.

"My record was clean until today thanks." Lily hissed.

"Don't act all innocent Evans you are responsible for your own actions you know." Potter replied cheekily.

"You tripped me!" Lily accused wiping around to face the boy.

"You punched me in the face!" James retaliated.

"After you tripped me!"

"Loud noises!" Sirius exclaimed. "What I wanted in on the conversation?"

"Stupid idiots," Lily muttered darkly. "I don't even know why you had to get involved." Lily shot at Sirius.

"He's my best mate. What did you expect me to do stand back and watch you beat him up?"

"Well you didn't have to tackle me!" Lily argued.

"Well you didn't have to elbow me in the groin." Sirius said.

"You grabbed my breast!" Lily accused.

"You what!" James bellowed standing up suddenly and towering over Sirius.

"I didn't mean to they was just there." Sirius insisted to the angry James.

"Well," Lily began. "What did you think?"

"They were nice." Sirius admitted. James did not look pleased.

"Nice?" Lily asked harshly "Puppies are nice Black!"

"Okay there grade A quality are you happy?"

"Very." Lily sniffed. "You touch the sisters again and you're dead."

"Not just dead," James hissed. "Tortured and dead."

"Relax Potter it's not as if you'll ever be touching them!"

"It's not like that Lily!" James said quickly. "I respect you too much!"

"Right," Lily snorted. "As if you wouldn't have touched them if you had the chance." James leaned in towards Lily and positioned his lips close to her ear.

"I'd rather wait until you gave me express permission so I could thoroughly enjoy it, rather than you slapping me after a cheap feel, and believe me Evans that day will come." James whispered. He pulled away watching her expression. Without a warning Lily stood up and slapped him making James's head fall back from the force.

"Oy," Sirius yelled. "What was that for?"

"Your friend verbally harassed me!" Lily objected. James was massaging his face in pain.

"You had no right to hit him!"

"You're lucky that's all I did!"

"Sirius relax I deserved it." James assured.

"You sure mate?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, can't help it if the bird is prudish." James said arrogantly.

"That's it!" Lily said hurling her self on James. Sirius made a move to grab her but missed leaving him with a fist full of her robes.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on?!" Professor McGonagall asked shaking pale white with anger. Sirius released his grip on Lily's robes and Lily pulled her self off James who was grinning cockily.

"What can I say professor the girl can't resist me?" Lily meant to lounge again but, Sirius grabbed her.

"Miss Evans!" The professor exclaimed.

"Sorry professor." Lily mumbled embarrassed.

"Potter, Black," McGonagall said sharply. "You have detention every evening for a week. You will report here tomorrow at six."

"What about Evans?" Black asked heatedly.

"I think being alone in a room with you two for an hour was punishment enough."

"But, she attacked me!"

"And you didn't deserve it?" McGonagall asked. James looked down ashamed. "That's what I thought, but rests assure that I will not tolerate any more fist fights from you Miss Evans do I make myself clear?"

"Yes professor." Lily said meekly.

"You are all dismissed." McGonagall said turning on her heel. Lily looked over her shoulder making sure McGonagall was indeed gone before pulling out her wand and aiming it at James and Sirius.

"What are you doing?" James asked horrified.

"McGonagall said no fist fights." Lily grinned cheekily. This was going to be a long year.

A/N- I went for the funny what do you think? Sorry if it's short hopefully I'll post another one shortly.

"


	4. My Angel

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

My Angel 

James Pov:

She's laying there, her breath shallow. The healers say if she doesn't wake up soon she never will. It's only been two day's but, with each passing moments it feels like there's a knife in my heart. Everyone says stop blaming your self, you could have done nothing, but I do. If I hadn't joined Sirius to play hero maybe I could have done something….anything. Have you ever loved someone so much you'd give anything for them? If you have to think about it you never have. That's what Lily is to me, she's my everything.

It happened so fast, death eaters surrounding us and curses being shot out left and right. I left Lily with Remus while Sirius and I went to find more danger. When I looked back Lily was out cold. I rushed towards her and scooped into my arms. She looked so pale and fragile. Sirius cleared a path for me as I held her close to me. As soon as we got out of that awful place I apperated to St. Mungos. The healers fussed about her pushing her with antidotes and voicing there opinions of what might be wrong. No one was talking to me.

She had been, as they put it somewhere between the conscience realms meaning that she might be aware of her surroundings. I have been here two days never leaving her side for more than an hour. Sirius has tried to help cheer me up. He knows I hate hospitals. The last time I was in one my parents were dead.

She looks strangle at peace somehow. I hope she can hear me.

Lily POV:

"Please come back to me Lily. I can't do this without you." I heard a familiar voice come from somewhere. I was surrounded by darkness.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" The voice asked. I knew this person well. I felt his warm hands on mine. It felt good, it felt right. "We were fighting as usual and then you did the strangest thing, you kissed me. I felt like the luckiest man on earth." What was _his_ name! I should know this, it's important. Why can't I remember?

"I never thought that I could be happier than I was in that moment but, of course you proved me wrong. You married me. Sometimes I think I deceived you somehow, like I got the better deal. You've always been the better one." This man, my husband was hurting and it made me hurt.

"Remember our first time?" The voice whispered in my ear. I felt my body tingle at these words. My body certainly remembered him. "We were both nervous. You were perfect Lily, beautiful, sexy, and amazing. We've made love every night since our marriage, until your accident that is." The man said sadly.

"I love you so much." Was his name Potter? Am I a Potter? "Please I know I ask a lot of you and I know I don't deserve it but, please just wake up for me."

The surface was coming closer. I could see a light in the distance and a handsome mans looking scared, pacing the floor in front of me. James…. My angel.

James POV: 

I wiped burning tears away from my face and looked down at my wife. She still wasn't awake. Would she ever wake up? I got up and paced around her bed. What was I going to do without her? How could I live without her?

"James?" I wiped around and sighed with relief. My angel had returned to me.

A/N- Review!


	5. RockABye Baby

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

raiting: K

Rock -A-bye Baby 

"_Rock- A-bye baby on the tree top."_

James Potter tiptoed across the hall to find his wife rocking their two month old son. He smiled at the scene. The young woman held the restless infant gently to her and, was trying yet failing to calm him down.

James saw his son wave his arms happily at the recognition of his mother's voice. Lily sighed a little in defeat. She had clearly lost the battle to get Harry to go back to sleep. Usually Harry was good about sleeping through the night but, the child's sleeping pattern had been altered recently with his daddy just getting back from an Order mission. James had been gone for a week and Harry had sensed Lily's nervousness. With his mum not sleeping during the night Harry didn't either.

"_When the wind blows the cradle will rock."_

Harry smiled slightly at his somewhat exasperated mother. Lily's hair was pulled into a messy bun, her eyes were deeply bruised from lack of sleep, and in James's eyes she never looked more beautiful. Harry shirked in happiness at the sight of his father entering the room. James couldn't describe the serene feeling of this moment. No missions to go on, no danger to worry about, just his wife and child.

"What are you doing up?" Lily asked exhausted. Harry made gestures to try and reach his father.

"Well," James said playfully. "I heard the most beautiful voice in the world and came to see if it belonged to the most beautiful woman."

"And what did you find?" Lily asked teasingly standing up with Harry.

"I was wrong." James said seriously. "I found the most beautiful woman in the universe with the most beautiful child."

"You're very sweet but, I know I look awful." Lily said handing the infant to James who took him happily.

"If only you could see you through my eyes" James whispered kissing his wife on the cheek. Harry smiled at this and then rested his head on his dads shoulder.

"How did you do that?" Lily asked amazed. "I've been trying to get his to go to sleep for an hour."

"Just a gift I guess." James said none pulsed. "Besides, who would want to sleep through your singing?"

"I guess we better put him to bed." Lily whispered. Harry looked up with tears in his eyes. "What's the matter Harry?"

"I think he wants you to finish your song." James suggested sending Harry back to his mother.

_"When the bow breaks the cradle will fall, and Mummy will catch you cradle and all."_

Harry's eyes closed with exhaustion and finally gave into sleep. Lily smiled happily at her victory while James took Harry gently and laid him in the crib.

"Come on darling," James said to his wife. "The baby book says whenever Harry is sleeping you should be to."

"Can you carry me?" Lily asked.

"Of course." James replied scooping Lily up in his arms. He carried her into their bed room and placed her down on the bad.

"James?" Lily asked her eyes still closed.

"Yes sweet heart?" James replied laying down next to her.

"Could you sing to me?"

"I'd be honored." James said grinning. "Any request?"

"Rock-A-Bye baby." Lily said jadedly.

"_Rock-A-Bye baby on the tree top_

_When the wing blows the cradle will rock_

_When the bow breaks the cradle will fall_

_And I will catch you, cradle and all."_

She was a sleep by the first line. James kissed her on her fore head and arranged himself under the covers joining his wife and child in dream land….

A/N- Sorry if it sucks i'm really tired and i'm going to be busy this week so I figured I would get a head start. I have another typed up (Their first kiss) so hopefully i'll have it up before friday. Anyway Review!


	6. Shut Up!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

Shut Up!

Why are you so angry?" James asked annoyed. He didn't understand. He worked really hard to mature and changed for Lily and here she was mad at him for no apparent reason. Everyone else had noticed hell even Dumbeldor had made him Head boy for crying out loud!

"You know why I'm angry James!" Lily exclaimed. They were at opposite ends of the heads common room. Lily had come in about five minutes in a sour mood. James had attempted to ask why but, she had snapped accusing him of deceiving her.

"No I don't. I guess you'll have to enlighten me." James shot back.

"You go around acting like suck an amazing guy when I'm around and you put on this show for everyone and, I'm tired of guessing and not knowing so just tell me that it's just a show so I can go back to hating you!" Lily shouted.

"I can't do that." James said softly.

"Why not," Lily asked tearfully. "Don't you know what you're doing to me?!"

"I thought you wanted this?" James asked angrily. "I thought you wanted me to change for you?"

"I did." Lily admitted. "But, all my life everything has changed and you were the one person I counted on to be the same."

"I can't be the guy you hate anymore Lil." James said quietly.

"I never hated you." Lily replied. "I just wanted more from you."

"Than what the bleeding hell is the problem?! James exclaimed furiously.

"How do I know if you're real?" Lily asked. "How do I know if all you're doing is deceiving me to fore fill some sick need to date me? Tell me James how I can trust you because I really want to."

"Well if you can't trust me I can't make you!" James yelled. "I don't know what else to do. This is who I am Lil. I have never been anything less than honest with you. I've always let you know that I like you, I've never concealed the fact that I am an ass sometimes, and I have never tried to cover up who I am."

"Who are you?" Lily asked tears running freely. "All I've seen is the arrogant James, and the big headed conceded James. You can't just expect me to come running into your arms just because you've been acting like the man of my dreams for a month! It doesn't work like that!"

"Don't you think I know that?" James asked. "I am everything you've said but, I'd also like to think that I can be a pretty decent guy sometimes to. I'm not acting Lily this is me!"

"Why did you do it?"

"I'm growing up, a wars going on Lil." James said. "And also because of you, you're always around when I'm at my worst and I wanted show you my best."

"Shut up for a minute." Lily said. James looked at her dazed. "I just need to do something."

"What?" James asked fearfully.

"This." Lily replied closing the distance between them and pulling James down to her forcefully. She pressed her lips firmly to James who was shocked. When he realized what was happening he kissed Lily back happily. When they finally pulled apart James was grinning ear to ear.

"So I guess you trust me now?"

"Shut up." Lily teased capturing her lips with his.

"Happily." James muttered against her lips.

a/n- review! Next up is Lily finding out about the werewolf prank...


	7. Thank You

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Thank You

Fifth year Lily Evans worked on her Potions essay with tired eyes. It was around one in the morning on a Friday night, the common room was abandoned. Normally Lily would have been in bed by now but, she couldn't sleep. Part of it was her conversation with Severus and the other part was he ever growing attraction to James Potter. Severus and Lily had been having another fight about her Gryffindor tendency's and his Slytherin loyalty's.

It had been troubling the last couple of years. Severus was getting more and more agitated over Lily's relationship with the marauders. Lily didn't see the problem. It wasn't like she was going around with death eater wannabes like Sev. She wasn't even 'friends' with them. She was just friendly. She couldn't help it if James Potter might fancy her and she couldn't even help the fact that she found Potter somewhat attractive. She didn't want to she just did!

Lily dropped his quill in exasperation and laid her head down. She would just rest her eyes for a minute. Just one minute and she would get up…. Or so she thought.

Lily woke up with a jolt. She heard two angry voices arguing. Should she move? No, something told her to just listen and stay very still.

"I can't believe you Sirius!" Lily heard James Potter hiss. She had never heard him be angry before.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to! I wasn't thinking!"

"You're damn right you weren't! Now Snivillus knows Sirius he knows!" Lily listened harder at the recognition of Severus's mean nickname.

"Serves him right the nosey git!" Sirius said harshly.

"Was it worth blowing everything over?" James asked sounding mature for the first time in his life. "Was it worth a friend?"

"No." Sirius admitted. "I still can't believe you saved his life!" Lily covered her mouth to stop herself from gasping. James Potter saved Severus Snape's life? What universe was she in?

"Yeah, well it was the right thing to do." James replied.

"Come on it's almost four let's get some sleep. We have a lot of explaining to do in the morning."

"Alright let's go." James agreed. Lily heard the boys going up the stairs. She was still trying to process what she had heard there were so many blanks. She didn't know how, or why, or where, but she did know that James saved her friend. Lily finally pulled her self up from the chair and started climbing the stairs her mind still racing.

She didn't notice what she was doing until she found herself knocking on the fifth year's boys dormitory. She would later blame this on lack of sleep. She waited anxiously for a reply. She almost left fifty times in what seemed like hours for James to answer. He pulled open the door in his boxers looking tired and upset.

"Evans?" He asked perplexed. He reached below him and pulled and old shirt over his bare chest hurriedly.

"You didn't have to do that." Lily muttered not meeting his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" James asked ignoring Lily's red cheeks.

"I was down in the common room." Lily stated.

"Aw." James answered quietly. There was silence for several minutes. "So you heard."

"Thank you." James looked at her astonished.

"I didn't do it for that if it's what you're thinking." James explained. "I didn't do it for you."

"I know." Lily said meeting his eye. "Thank you." She turned away leaving James standing in the door way perplexed. Maybe it was okay to like Potter….

A/N- So what do you think? Review!!!


	8. Once Upon a Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

Once Upon a Time

Once upon a time there was a girl and a boy. Now, the girl and boy didn't exactly get along at first. In fact the girl found the boy downright annoying. Over the course of seven years the girl and the boy became closer and eventually they fell in love. Of course like most good stories there is a conflict. The conflict in this story is a war. You see the boy came from a rich 'pureblood' family while the girl was muggleborn. Due to ignorance, a lot of people didn't want the two to be together but, they were determined to make a life together.

The girl was scared and so was the boy. The boy always had faith in them and knew that they were meant to be. The war grew darker and scarier each day. So then the boy did something unexpected, he purposed. After a lot of thinking the girl agreed and they got married right out of school.

They joined a secret organization called the Order of the Phoenix and went on dangerous mission against the dark forces that gathered. On one particularly bad mission the girl got hurt and the boy had to come to her rescue but, he didn't realize that there was a trap waiting for him. The boy was very clever and brave and saved the girl but, then the room they were in collapsed pinning the boy.

"Then what happened?" James Potter asked lifting his head from his pregnant wife's stomach. Lily smiled back at him warmly.

"She saved him right back." Lily answered. "And over the past year they have been married she realized that the boy was now a man."

"I think he likes the story." James commented. The baby was kicking.

"How do you know it's a he?" Lily asked.

"I just do." James grinned. "About the story, how did it end? Did they live happily ever after?"

"Even better." Lily replied "They lived."

A/N- So just Lily telling a general outline of her and James' story. Sorry it's short but it just kind of popped into my head. Review!


	9. Issues

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

Issues 

"I'm nervous." Lily said to her boyfriend of almost a year. James Potter squeezed her hand gently.

"There's nothing to be afraid about Lil. It's just the guys."

"I know but how do you think they'll take it?"

"They will be happy for us of course." James encouraged.

"Even Sirius?" Lily asked hesitantly. James sighed. Ever since the couple had started dating Sirius had been distant with Lily. James knew it was just because of all that was going on with the war. Sirius's brother was delving deeper into dark magic, his family hated him, and Sirius at times felt that Lily was somehow taking his place with James.

"Lil, Sirius adores you." James answered. "He's just going through stuff right now and I'm sorry if you're getting the brush up from it."

"Are you lying to me are do your really mean it?" Lily asked teasing.

"I don't lie." James replied. There was the sound of the portrait opening and the heads common room was now housed with Remus and Sirius. Lily and James jumped up in surprise to greet the two visors.

"Hello all." Lily said happily. Remus embraced her in a short hug and Sirius shook her hand awkwardly. James made a gauche noise upon seeing this. "Where's Peter?"

"Detention." Sirius answered.

"Oh," Lily replied meekly. "We'll before I tell you why we asked you here today I would like to talk to you for a moment Sirius." Sirius looked at James questionably and shrugged.

"Sure Evans." Sirius replied following her into the small study.

"Sirius I know that this year has been hard on you but I have been nothing but nice to you and I want to know why you hate me." Sirius remained silent for a long moment.

"I don't hate you. I've tried but it's hard to hate you. Your right you have done nothing to me to receive such a cold response from me but I'm going through some stuff and I'm really trying to accept you I am. It's just taking some time." Sirius said honestly.

"Would it help if you knew more about me?" Lily asked. "Or if you wanted to talk with me I could. I'm thankful that you're trying because you're a really big part of James's life and that means you're important to me to."

"Do you love James?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"More than I ever thought possible." Lily answered. "I love him with all my heart."

"Why did it take you so long for you to realize that he was a good guy?"

"He never really opened up to me until this year." Lily said. "In a way I'm glad. I don't think I could have ever appreciated him so much until I grew up a little."

"Thank you for loving him like you do." Sirius said. "I see the way James looks at you and I know he loves you as much as you love him. Sometime I just worry that you're going to take my place and James won't need me anymore. I know it's stupid but that's how I feel."

"That's not stupid." Lily assured. "You're James's best friend he will always need you trust me. You and he have something I can't touch or understand completely. You're his brother."

"And you're his soul mate." Sirius pointed out. "You're now his first priority in life and that scares me because I may never find that. It's always been me and James and now it's you and James first then us. It's just hard to adjust."

"I never asked for that though." Lily said sadly. "I'm sorry if you feel like I'm somehow supplanting you."

"It's not your fault Evans"

"Lily." She corrected.

"Lily," Sirius agreed. "It's my baggage not yours and I'm already getting to know and like you better."

"Really?"

"Of course." Sirius smiled warmly hugging Lily. "Little Sis."

"Big bro I need to tell you something." Lily said excitedly leading Sirius back to where James and Remus were talking animatedly. "James I think it's time." James stood up and pulled Lily towards him excitedly.

"What's going on you guys?" Remus asked standing next to Sirius.

"Well." Lily started.

"Lily and I are getting married!" James exclaimed. Lily looked at Sirius anxiously for his reaction. He walked up slowly to James and embraced him in a brotherly hug.

"Congratulation to both of you." Sirius said winking at Lily. She grinned back comforted by the fact that all their issues were finally worked out.

A/N- I've always been curios about how Sirius and Lily got along so I decided to explore it. What do you think? Review!


	10. Baby Names

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!

Baby Names

"How long till they get here?" Sirius asked anxiously. Sirius was looking around the three broom sticks for James and his now six month's pregnant wife.

"Relax Padfoot were early." Remus pointed out.

"Yeah, but Lily is always early!"

"Well it's quite difficult to move in her position and you know how protective James is with her." The words had no sooner left her mouth when James and Lily came through the door.

"James I can walk all by myself!" Lily insisted making her was toward the corner booth.

"I know darling but I worry." James said grinning. "Hello Marauders. Where's Peter?"

"Mission." Remus replied. (A/N-I don't like Peter so I don't write about him a lot.)

"So why did you want to meet us mate?" Sirius asked.

"Well as you can see the baby is almost due." The three Marauders looked at Lily's stomach and nodded in agreement. "We are kind of having a disagreement over names so we wanted to hear your suggestion and also I need you to stop Lily if she tries to kill me."

"I did not try to kill you!" Lily grumbled.

"I woke up to find you sitting on my chest."

"It's hard to find a comfortable position when you're pregnant!" Lily exclaimed.

"Break it up you two." Sirius said stepping in Lily glared at him angrily. "Please don't kill me."

"I'm not going to kill anyone." Lily sighed.

"Good." Sirius said taking a seat. "Well if it's a boy you should name him Sirius and if it's a girl Sirius."

"Thanks for that Sirius." Lily said scathingly. "But I'm not naming my child after you."

"Fine." Sirius replied. "What's your suggestion Lupin?"

"Well for a boy how about Asland and for a girl Ruth." Remus suggested.

"No." Lily sighed in frustration.

"Okay Lily what names do you like?" Remus asked.

"Mogly for a boy and Nola for a girl." Lily said.

"I'm sorry is my child from the Serengeti?" James asked snidely.

"See he hates all of my names."

"Because their so bazaar how about a normal name?" James pleaded.

"Such as?"

"Alice for a girl and Harry for a boy."

"I do like the name Harry." Lily admitted. "How about I chose the girl name and you get to use Harry if it's a boy."

"Fair enough," James replied. "So what name do you want for a girl?"

"Nola." Lily said smiling.

"So you're not going to choose Sirius?" Sirius asked making puppy dog eyes.

"NO!" Lily and James shouted in unison.

"Nola, Lily?" James asked. "Really?"

"I gave you Harry." Lily pointed out. "Please God let it be a boy."

"Why won't you name you're child Sirius?"

"Because it's a bad name." Remus teased.

"You're just jealous." Sirius sniffed.

"Whatever you say." Remus replied.

"Sirius if you want to name a child Sirius then you're going to haft to have your own."

"Or," Sirius said standing up. "I can go buy a motor cycle and name it Sirius."

"James, Sirius has gone crazy." Lily whispered.

"Then," Sirius continued. "I can get a personalized bumper sticker….Bye guys see you later!"

"Harry will have a crazy man as a Godfather."

"Or Nola." Lily said.

"Harry."

"Nola."

"Harry."

"Nola."

"Nola."

"Harry."

"Ha! I got you!" James exclaimed.

"I will kill you." Lily said in a deadly voice.

"Lily back away from the knife!"

A/N- Review!


End file.
